


In Which Patrick Stump is Stubborn as Hell but Pete Loves Him All the More for It

by Beethebee



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, fob - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, this is filth my apologies, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethebee/pseuds/Beethebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PWP] Pete and Patrick decide to have anal sex for the first time; the only problem is, they both want to top. </p><p>It is technically a PWP, but I like to believe it's on the fluffier side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Patrick Stump is Stubborn as Hell but Pete Loves Him All the More for It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fall Out Boy, or anything related to it other than a radical poster and a few shirts. This work is in no way meant to represent how these people act in real life, this is all purely a work of fiction, don't sue me, yadda yadda. Hope you enjoy!

Once again, all Pete was feeling was _Patrick_ , soft and forceful and defensive and warm Patrick, pushing against his mouth hotly and persistently making his way onto his lap, trying desperately not to show how much he was really liking this.

Pete ran one hand through Patrick's hair, and another down his back under his shirt, warmly adoring in the way that always vaguely annoyed Patrick (which is half why he did it), who then shifted a little, making a small vexed sound into the kiss before suddenly pushing Pete against the couch on his back, straddling him for an almost hesitant second before returning to the kiss in full force. Pete couldn't not push his hips against Patrick's, and he didn't think that that feeling, the feeling of being hard and knowing that Patrick's hard for him, too, could ever grow old. He let himself grind against Patrick a little more self-indulgently, grabbing his soft waist and pulling him closer. He wanted to grab his ass, too, but he knew by experience that Patrick was too proud for that, that he found it patronizing, or at least that he pretended to. He shifted his dick against Patrick's through their clothes in these heavenly little disorganized up and down movements, and somewhere during that he felt Patrick falter a little in his mouth, pulling away for a second only to move on to Pete's neck, his mouth still wet from kissing him.

It wasn't a minute more of that before Patrick was stripping Pete, working in a nonexistent hurry, Pete moving to help him. They'd gotten to Pete's belt before Patrick said suddenly in a low voice, "-I want to go farther than all the other times."

Pete rested back on his arms, now feeling his heart beating a bit faster. "What do you mean?"

Patrick looked away as if that was the actual dumbest question in the world, though Pete had been around him so long that he knew it just came from Patrick's own self consciousness than any real sort of judgement. "I mean like... Sex."

"-You mean penetration?"

"Well- _yes_." Patrick conceded, looking away again before pleading into Pete's eyes.

"Patrick, I've wanted to fuck you since, like, the beginning." Pete said, slightly more quiet now, leaning forward closer to him. There wasn't much that he wanted or had fantasized about or, a bit more recently, jerked off to more than being inside him, honestly and actually hearing his name stuttered out in an overwhelmed moan, Patrick holding onto him and needing him for dear life, but Patrick turned red instantaneously, shifting a little.

"I- I meant- I was thinking the other way around." A tone of sensitivity seemed to enter his voice against his will.

"What- really?" Pete answered, a little taken aback.

"Yes." Patrick insisted, slightly confrontationally.

"Well- I wanted to be the one fucking you, Patrick." Pete replied, cautiously.

Patrick stared at him. "Yeah, I want the same thing. Uh- except to be fucking you, not- you know what I mean." The adorableness in that stumble was noted, but Pete persisted.

"Well, I know you wouldn't not like it or anything."

"Pete, honestly, shut up, you're like, huge, it makes sense that I should be the one to do it." Patrick said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm _what_?" Pete didn't even try to contain a smile. Not that it wasn't common knowledge or anything, especially by now, but hearing Patrick of all people say it was kind of awesome. Not that Patrick was exactly small, either, but seeing as Pete kind of more than easily breached the 7" mark...

"Shut the fuck up, Pete. Like, right now."

"We could always flip a coin or something." Pete found himself offering.

\----------------------

"Next time, I swear to god, you'll be the one on the bottom, and I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to stand for a _week_ -"

Patrick, lying down with his back against the couch, was silenced suddenly by Pete, who abruptly pushed a lubed finger into him and started twisting it in and out, using his other hand to stroke Pat's dick considerably more gently. "-Fuck," muttered Patrick, lifting his forearm over his eyes.

"... Patrick, you're so beautiful right now." Pete all but whispered, only to have Patrick sharply exhale a breathy, "Shut up," in return, squirming helplessly under Pete's hands, "Y-you fucking cheated or something."

"Love you too, Patrick.", Pete replied in the most affectionate way possible, trying to come up with some non-awkward way to lean over and kiss him right now.

"Do more." Patrick gasped.

"More fingers?"

"-Yes, what the hell else?"

Pete complied, adding another in slower, deeper motions, watching Patrick's breaths grow immediately more desperate. He realized just how hard he was right then. He withdrew his hands and finally moved to meet Patrick's lips with his own, letting his cock rub against him haphazardly. "I want to fuck you, Patrick-"

"-Do it, just do it already," Patrick said impatiently, wrapping his arms around Pete.

Pete pulled away and positioned himself just outside of him, letting the tip of his dick press against the spread of Patrick's ass. "You have to promise to tell me if it hurts, alright? I mean it, Patrick, I don't want to hurt you." Pete wasn't sure if he was more full of anticipation or anxiousness at this point.

"I know," Patrick affirmed before saying a bit breathier, "Fuck me already, Pete."

Pete took a second to register how hot that sounded before he pushed himself inside slowly, at first, immediately overwhelmed with how tight and hot it was and unable to imagine how Patrick must be feeling at this moment, the way he clung to him so tightly, and he made it about halfway before Patrick shoved himself the rest of the way onto him, moaning embarrassingly loudly.

"Patrick-", gasped Pete, "-you feel so fucking good, you're amazing, baby," breathed Pete, thrusting into him faster now, completely absorbed in the sensations flooding him right then. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"-Sh-shut the fuck up- _nnhhh_ " Patrick exhaled sharply, now jerking himself off, bits of his hair strewn together messily and wetly against his forehead. Pete went in to kiss Patrick again, deeper, if sloppier, the feeling of Patrick's moans in his mouth starting to drive him insane. He gripped him harder and went more forcefully, taking a bit of a perverse pleasure in the squirms of the man under him.

"I love you so much, I love you, I love you" Pete couldn't help but separate from him to say, and Patrick was all sounds at this point, but he managed a "I l-love you, _ah_ , too- nnn, _P-Pete!_ " before coming all over his stomach, slouching from Pete's hold. Pete pulled out immediately, breathing heavy, and he only had to tug himself twice before he came as well, shooting his load all over Patrick before appearing next to him, laying down and holding him close. Neither of them said much, but neither of them needed to. It was an unspoken agreement, for Patrick's pride's sake, that they were _totally fucking doing that again._

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time I've ever written sex, please leave me comments and constructive criticism! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
